


Disclosure

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink if you squint, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Uniform Kink if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff falls back on the bed at Peter's apartment, still in his uniform and sighs. “I'm too old for all this supernatural crap.”</p><p>Peter snorts from the living room, where he's pouring the older man a drink of his favorite whiskey. “Why do I find that hard to believe?”</p><p>“Probably because I fucked you into the mattress last night.” He sits up to accept the drink, grinning up at the wolf. “And then again this morning.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sheriff/Peter - telling Stiles

“Stiles, can you come in here please?”

“Yeah, dad, just gotta extricate myself. From the. Coyote. Ugh. Okay.” He pops his head into the kitchen. “Oh hey, Peter, shit. Okay, hang on a second. Gotta grab the thing.”

He vanishes, and Peter and Stiles' father exchange amused glances.

Stiles pops back in with his laptop, already booting up the bestiary. “You sure she's not a were-octopus because she just clings and _sticks_ , dude.”

Peter starts to tell Stiles that this is not that kind of talk, but then his phone rings. It's Derek, and it turns out to _be_ that kind of talk, because there's apparently basilisks, and they have to get on a conference call with Deaton.

It takes three days to get rid of the pernicious creatures.

The Sheriff falls back on the bed at Peter's apartment, still in his uniform and sighs. “I'm too old for all this supernatural crap.”

Peter snorts from the living room, where he's pouring the older man a drink of his favorite whiskey. “Why do I find that hard to believe?”

“Probably because I fucked you into the mattress last night.” He sits up to accept the drink, grinning up at the wolf. “And then again this morning.”

Peter nestles into the older man's side, making a satisfied rumble that sounds suspiciously like a purr. A large hand is carded through his hair, as Peter leans his cheek against the Sheriff's shoulder.

“We never did get the chance to tell him.”

“In the morning. We'll grab doughnuts.”

But the Sheriff gets a call around 2 am, and when Peter shows up with pastries, Stiles tells the wolf that his dad is sleeping.

He sits down at the table and sips his coffee, considers the possibility of telling Stiles himself, but there's a ring of the doorbell, and Stiles opens it up to Derek.

“Thanks for the breakfast, Peter,” Stiles says with his mouth full. “I got a thing.” He flips one of the doughnuts to Derek, who catches it and they leave.

Neither one of them seems to be curious about why Peter is here. He shrugs and goes to crawl in with the elder Stilinski.

When the Sheriff's alarm goes off, he throws it across the room and wraps tighter around Peter, nuzzling into the back of the wolf's neck. He nips experimentally and feels the werewolf shift and start to respond, but then his phone rings, something with the station. He swears softly and then heaves himself out of bed.

Peter joins him for a shower that doesn't last long enough, and then helps the older man get a clean uniform on. If inhibiting every step along the way can count as helping.

“Lets tell him at dinner tonight. Make reservations somewhere.”

Peter nods, and unashamedly ogles the Sheriff's ass in that uniform as he gets into his cruiser.

Hours later, they've all managed to make it to the restaurant together, though Stiles is yammering on about some project so that no one else can get a word in edgewise. He finally takes a breath, only to have Derek fly through the fucking front window of the place, closely followed by an actual ball of fire.

Stiles runs out through the broken window while Peter goes to check on Derek. Stilinski calls in a firebombing and starts evacuating people. By the time Peter gets outside, Stiles has splattered the brains of whatever-it-was across the sidewalk.

He smirks up at Derek as the wolf follows Stiles' dad outside. “Told you the bat would come in handy one day.”

The Sheriff's mouth twists wryly at Peter, who sighs and escorts his erstwhile nephew and Stiles back to their respective homes.

He stops by Peter's apartment after shift for another try at dinner. Peter makes him some sort of fancy pasta that pretty much tastes like plain old spaghetti, but the Sheriff would never tell his lover so.

They top it off with wine, and he's certain that Peter has matched the wine to the dish, but he can't tell the damned difference. He compliments it anyway. The older man saw almost immediately upon starting this ... _thing_ they have, how needy Peter is for praise and appreciation.

He does his best to give it to him as often as possible.

Leaning back in his chair, he crooks a finger, hooking into one of Peter's belt loops as he comes closer, pulling the younger man down into a kiss.

“My compliments to the chef,” he says softly, sliding his arms around the werewolf as he straddles the Sheriff's lap.

“You ready for dessert?” Peter smirks and gets his lower lip bitten in retaliation.

“Only if it involves you naked in the bed within the next five minutes.”

Peter manages it in three.

-

He ends up spending the night at Peter's place, exhausted, and doesn't wake up when the front door opens. The wolf doesn't hear it either, he's safe wrapped in the arms of the Sheriff.

It's not until Derek knocks on the bedroom door and calls for his uncle that either one of them wakes up. And the first thing they hear is Stiles. “Just go in there and drag his werewolfy ass out of bed, we've got shit to do.”

“Aw, crap,” the Sheriff mutters, while Peter stretches and takes his time getting out of bed. He pulls on a pair of sleep pants, tosses his lover a matching pair.

“C'mon, handsome. We were planning on telling him anyway.”

Peter turns and heads for the door, but the older man can't resist grabbing a handful of that perfect ass, and then there's kissing, and then suddenly they both hear Derek.

“Stiles, there's someone else in there. The heartbeats must have been in sync before.”

Peter sighs and the Sheriff rolls his eyes, and then he follows the werewolf out the bedroom door.

Stiles falls off the kitchen stool. “Oh my god. _Dad_.”

“Hey, kid. So. Peter and I-”

“Oh god, dad. No, stop, just stop. Not another word.” He gestures frantically, and a couple books go flying off the counter. “I get it. No need for any sort of talk, especially since we have a problem. Well a bigger problem. Some sort of lizard things in the lake. Bigger problem than who you're boinking, or being boinked by. Oh my god, I'm not thinking about that. Lizards. Big lizards of doom.” He flops down and opens up his laptop.

Peter looks at the elder Stilinski, who shrugs after a minute and heads to go get dressed. Peter follows him, leaning against the door.

“So, that went well.”

“Good as can be expected.” Peter reaches over and helps button up the uniform shirt. “You know you damned sexy in that uniform, Stilinski.”

“I CAN _HEAR_ YOU.” Derek yells from the living room.

The Sheriff rolls his eyes. “Call me if you need me.”

Peter watches him walk out the front door.

“Stop staring at my dad's ass and get to work.”

With a long-suffering sigh, Peter picks up a book. “How big are the lizards?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to tag anything. 
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
